playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Sugar Bits
Sugar Bits 'is a 3D-view action and role-playing game. It is a game based on candy but also mixes with several fairy tales, there are also some refrences (and parody's) on excisting things. Sugar Bits Plot Gretel and Hansel were playing outside when suddenly they got encountered by the Veggie Minions. The Veggie Minions captured Hansel and brought him to the Candy Castle. Gretel then went on a quest to seek for him and get him back. She met Gingerbread Man who wanted to go with her. Later they encountered Ruby who's Grandma got captured by the Big Bad Wolf and joined them only to find her. Then they met Choco Ninja who saw it as his duty to come with them. They encountered Nut La Choc the government lady who tried to stop them but Vanilla and Carmella helped the team to defeat her. They also met Foxy and Captain Crunch who were working for the Veggie Witch but they defeated the two. They then also fought the Big Bad Wolf back in the Cotton Candy Forest and saved Grandma. Red Riding Hood decided to stay with the team. They fought the Muffin Man and then went inside the Candy Castle. There they freed King Glace, but not Hansel. They found Hansel in the throne room awaking the Veggie Colossus. They fought the Veggie Witch along with VC and defeated them. King Glace became the ruler again, and everyone returned back to their own home. Gameplay CandyLand is a hack-and-slash game. Like many role-playing games CandyLand makes use of experience points (EXP) system which determines character development. As enemies are defeated, the player gains experience which culminates in a "level-up", where the characters grow stronger and gain access to new abilities and weapons. The amount of experience is shared with all party members and each character grows stronger as experience is gained. In the game you have to follow the story-line but also can do side-quest on your way. There is also a multiplayer mode, up to four players, where you can play the story with your friends or fight against each other in Battle Mode. Characters Playable Characters *Gretel Crust *Gingerbread "Gingy" Man *Ruby "Red" Riding Hood *Ramon Choc "Choco Ninja" *Vanilla *Carmella Boss Characters #Gingerbread "Gingy" Man (Sweet Ville) #Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper (Flavor Town) #Mayor Bobble Bubblegum (Sticky City) #Nut La Choc (Yellow Bridge) #Foxy & Captain Cereal (S.S. Cornflake) #Big Bad Wolf (Cotton Candy Forest) #Muffin Man (Flavor City) #Veggie Witch (Candy Castle) ##Pudding Minions (sub-boss, actually 3 vegetables in 1 pudding) :: Bonus *Cupcake (Flavor Town) *Pac-Man (Arcade in Flavor City) *Dentist Bright (Sticky City) *The Big Uck (Junk Downtown) Non-Playable Characters *Hansel Crust *Grandmother Violet Riding Hood *Suzy the Candy Man *Professor Moose *Chip *Blueberry Cheesecake *The Hunter *Marshmallow Man *Sugar *Gummy Bear *Ringmaster Sugarpop *King Glace *Pizzalar *Pizza King *Wacky Donald Setting The game takes place in CandyLand, where almost everything is made out of sweets. CandyLand is very big, so not all areas are explored, since there are many more. *'Sweet Ville - the starting town, not very big. Mostly for tutorial. *'Cotton Candy Forest' - a big forest made out of cotton candy. *Flavor Town - a larger town than Sweet Ville. Features many small houses and fields. Cupcake also lives here. *'Sticky City' - a city completely made out of bubblegum (although the streets aren't sticky, but fields are). The practice of Dentis Bright is also located here, but until you've saved the broken tooth in Yoghurt Lake you can't enter the place. *'Wrap Plains' - a desert-like area with candywraps acting as rocks. It is similar to a big maze. *'Yellow Bridge' - a big yellow bridge that connects the Wrap Plains with the Ice Top. *'Ice Tops' - an area full of ice and ice cream. There are cones acting as mountains and several ice cream caves. *'Yoghurt Lake' - a big lake with yoghurt as water, you can go underwater when obtained the jellybean suit. The S.S. Cornflake is also on the Yoghurt Lake, which is a big cruise-ship. *'Flavor City' - the sister city of Flavor Town and much bigger. There are many buildings, shops etc. The Muffin Man's Bakery is also located here, the Arcade and several other buildings. *'Candy Castle' - the castle of King Glace. Completely made out of candy. The dungeons is some kind of freezer, there are many pie's and there's also a Gingerbread House. *'Junk Downtown' - is a big NY-like city always in night-time. There are many neonlights and is locted on an island where you can travel to with the S.S. Cornflake. There are also many fasfood-restaurants and many junkfood. Sugar Bits 2: Sweet Saviors Plot After the defeat of Veggie Witch everything seemed okay again. But the council man of King Glace, Mr. Mint, betrayed King Glace. With his science he revived Veggie Witch, Muffin Man, Big Bad Wolf and Foxy. However Foxy escaped with the S.S. Cornflake. Gingerbread and Gretel heard the news so they decided to stop them. They travelled to other areas to gather their old team. Choco Ninja said that he knew someone who might could help them, Fry, a fry who was a soldier. After defeating Dr. Truffle they were told that by collecting Aquatica and Spicata they could form a weapon to defeat Mr. Mint. After the collected the Spicata in the Cotton Candy Forest they went to search for the Aquatica which was located in the Yoghurt Lake. But Foxy helped them get it and joined their team. They went to Flavor City where they battled Muffin Man with his Mega Gingerbreadman. After defeating it they headed into the Candy Castle where they battled Veggie Witch so Mr. Mint could awaken Veggie Colossus again. After they defeated Veggie Witch they fought Mint. But right before his death Mr. Mint awakened VC. Veggie Witch, who had a change of heart, wanted to stop this so got between the process but instead of stopping it she merged with VC and became a monster. They fought the monster and freed the kingdom again. Characters Playable Characters *Gretel Crust *Gingerbread "Gingy" Man *Ruby "Red" Riding Hood *Ramon Choc "Choco Ninja" *Vanilla *Carmella *Fried "Fry" Fries *Foxy Boss Characters #Fudge (Flavor Town) #Rachel Bubblegum (Sticky City) #Dutched Chocolate Duchess (Cocoabah) #Pizzalar (Fry War Zone) #Dr. Truffle and his Truffle Cannon (Wrap Plains) #Ice Devil (Ice Tops) #Puddingpus (Yoghurt Lake) #Big Bad Wolf (Cotton Candy Forest) #Muffin Man & Mega Gingy (Flavor Town) #Veggie Witch (Candy Castle) #Mr. Mint (Candy Castle) #Veggie Monster (Candy Castle) :: Bonus *Pac-Man (Flavor Town) *Dentist Bright (Sticky City) *Jellybean Alien (Junk Downtown) New Non-Playable Characters *Mayor Esmeralda Choco *Sergeant Fries *Lieutenant Crispy *Cracker *Hyper Bubble *Glowworm *Caramel Apple *Muffin Setting Most of the areas from the previous game return but new ones also have been added. You are also able to go undergrounds in the Wrap Plains, instead of going through the maze. New areas are; *'Fry War Zone' - a battleground with many snackfood weapons and verhicles and fries that are training for wars. *'Cocoabah '- an Arabian-like town completely made out of chocolate, it is also the residence of Choco Ninja. There is a big bazaar. Events *'Christmas '- on Christmas (12-17/12-24) Santa Claus appears to have some trouble as some of his Elfs have ran away. You have to search in Ice Tops to find the four runaways and defeat them. When you defeated them they will return to Santa Claus. When the quest is completed you are granted a Christmas themed costume for everyone. *'New Year's Eve' - on New Year's Eve (12-24/01-7) a Dutch Doughnut will appear in Junk Downtown where New Year's Eve is held. He asks you to collect all the firework that fell into the Yoghurt Lake after one of the ships crashed. You will recieve a new weapon, Firework Rocket, that can be used by anyone. *'Halloween '- on Halloween the Pumpkin King will appear and asks to go to every NPC in the game to collect candy for him. When you have gotten candy from every NPC the Pumpkin King eats all your candy and transforms into a monsterous Jack O'Lantern and tries to kill you. Beat it and you recieve a Halloween themed costume for everyone. *'Easter '- on Easter the Easter Bunny appears and challenges you to find all the Easter Eggs he has hidden in all the areas of Candy Land. An Easter Egg is a hidden thing in the game and after discovering it you will obtain a real Easter Egg. An Easter Egg restores all bad status of your party members. *'Valentine '- on Valentine Cupid will appear and wants to race you. He sets out an obstable course in Cocoabah and you have to follow a trail of chocolate's to collect points. When you finish first you will recieve extra chocolate's. The one with the most chocolate's wins. You will recieve a bow and arrow, that can be used by everyone, and a new costume for everyone. *'Thanksgiving '- on Thanksgiving Grandmother will ask you to catch the Turkey she baked but that ran away. You can encounter the Turkey at random moments after talking with Granny. When you caught it you will get extra money. *'Sinterklaas '- a Dutch holiday. Saint Nicolas, made out of white chocolate, and a few Black Pete, out of dark chocolate, will appear. They ask you to collect the lost presents scattered around Candy Land. Most of the presents are located on roofs. You only get a staff that can be used as melee weapon by anyone. *'Sugar Festival' - a Turkish holiday. A big Sugar Pot in Flavor City asks if you want to find all of his lost Sugar Lumps that are scattered around Candy Land. You only get extra money. Category:Blog posts